


Вера в чудеса

by wilwarin575, WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: Гриндельвальд не убил настоящего Персиваля Грейвза, он просто полностью стёр ему память.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut

Грейвз каждый день с нетерпением ждёт сумерек.  
  
За тяжёлой дверью его палаты изредка стучат каблуки, слышатся голоса целителей, порой доносится шарканье кого-то из больных. Мало кто из авроров задерживается в госпитале надолго, в отличие от Грейвза.  
  
Вечерний обход уже привычен: один и те же вопросы (нет ли головных болей, вернулись ли ещё какие-то воспоминания, не тошнит ли снова от зелий) и набор опостылевших флаконов с разноцветным пойлом. Легилименция выжимает из Грейвза последние соки, но сеансы теперь проходят не ежедневно, и он мало-помалу приводит ошмётки своей памяти в относительный порядок.   
  
Его проверяют, ощупывают каждый дюйм сознания, чтобы убедиться, что Гриндельвальд не оставил прощальных подарков. Ищут любые зацепки, которые помогут выследить сбежавшего врага. Пока тщетно. Вновь не найдя ничего, целители уходят.  
  
Трущобы нижнего Ист-Сайда за окном тускнеют, выцветая вслед за уходящим солнцем. Госпиталь Дороти Гуд надёжно скрыт от глаз не-магов, да и в таком районе никому в голову не придёт что-то вынюхивать.  
  
Серафина, которую Грейвз вспомнил почти три недели назад, сказала, что когда-нибудь он сможет вернуться к работе. Она сказала, что стирание памяти чудом не повредило его рассудок, что, по-видимому, Гриндельвальд в спешке неправильно наложил заклятье, что есть шансы на восстановление и что ему строжайше запрещено пользоваться окклюменцией. Последнее правило Грейвз нарушает постоянно. Он всегда был отменным окклюментом — удобная врождённая особенность мозга. Грейвз помнит, что кто-то из коллег может пробивать его защиту, словно яичную скорлупу, но, к счастью, этот маг всё не приходит, кем бы он ни был.  
  
У Грейвза есть веская причина скрывать кое-что от целителей. Его невозможная причина, что появляется с темнотой.   
  
Когда сгущаются сумерки, Грейвз приоткрывает окно и ложится на узкую кровать. Он ждёт.  
  
Тьма крадётся бесшумно, вползает в приоткрытую створку и клубится над тумбочкой, где ютится внушительная стопка газет.   
  
— Мистер Грейвз, — шелестит тьма.  
  
Грейвз тянет навстречу руку.   
  
— Криденс, — зовёт он. — Иди…  
  
Тьма послушно скользит к нему. Его аврорское чутьё вопит об опасности, он даже знает имя страха: обскури. Не дай этому коснуться тебя, умоляет внутренний голос, ты же умрёшь за секунду.  
  
Угольные разводы мечутся в воздухе, стены палаты будто пенятся чернотой, как в кошмаре. Грейвз невольно перестаёт дышать, но Криденс никогда не трогает его, пока не вернётся в телесную форму. Он убивал раньше, понимает Грейвз, поэтому так осторожен. От этой мысли, приходящей снова и снова, спасает первое настоящее прикосновение.   
  
Лицо Криденса совсем близко, его глаза кажутся чёрными провалами. Он гладит Грейвза по щеке, наверняка царапаясь о щетину, и улыбается. Улыбка у него всегда выходит чуть кривой.  
  
— Вы такой тёплый, — шепчет Криденс, пряча взгляд.  
  
Непостижимая убийственная мощь — и вдруг почти детское смущение, даже после всего, что здесь происходило. Грейвз не может насмотреться: стыдливо потупленный взгляд, но ни клочка одежды на гибком теле.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Он тянет Криденса на себя, заставляя улечься сверху. – Иди ко мне. Ближе.  
  
В груди Криденса оглушительно переколачивает сердце, его дыхание прерывисто и распаляет Грейвза в один миг. Член рвётся из пижамных штанов, и Криденс, конечно же, это чувствует.  
  
— О, — выдыхает он на ухо Грейвзу, — ох…  
  
Вряд ли Криденс сам замечает, в какие моменты его природная магия вырывается на свободу. Ему не нужно изучать легилименцию, зубрить формулы, использовать палочку-проводник. Криденс — чистая магия без препон. Он просто хочет, чтобы Грейвз вспомнил его. Так сильно хочет, что одно лишь желание меняет реальность.  
  
Пока Грейвз целует его плечи, кусает шею и водит кончиками пальцев между ягодиц, Криденс задыхается и топит его в омуте памяти.  
  
«Ты чудо, мальчик мой», — слышит Грейвз и видит себя его глазами. Криденсу больно от слов, значит, их произносил тот, другой Грейвз.   
  
«Мне нужна помощь, — просит Криденс. — Помогите мне, мистер Грейвз».   
  
Воспоминания полыхают, как молнии во тьме. Действие настолько мощного заклинания забвения нельзя обернуть вспять? Скажите это обскуру, который переписывает магические законы прямо сейчас, изнывая под грубыми ладонями.   
  
Он приходит каждый вечер, и память Грейвза сшивается из лоскутов. До этих бесстыжих ночей он никогда не встречал Криденса, но спасибо Гриндельвальду, что тот отыскал его — и накрепко к себе привязал.  
  
В одну из первых ночей Криденс спросил: «Это же были вы тогда? Вы лечили мне руки, вы обнимали меня, а не он, ведь правда?» И Грейвз ответил: «Конечно, мой мальчик». Наверняка можно было обойтись без секса, память с этим уж точно никак не связана, но Криденс был таким потерянным и ласковым, а Грейвз — изголодавшимся по теплу.   
  
Он толкается в обжигающую тесноту, вгоняет член всё сильнее. Криденс сжимает зубы и хрипит, начиная двигаться вверх-вниз, ускоряясь до боли.   
  
Потоки воспоминаний как приливные волны. Здесь не только недавние события, Криденс поднимает с илистого дна его сознания всё, что находит. Детство и загородный дом, Ильверморни и клубная комната, спальня и потухающая сигара в пепельнице, рабочий стол, документы на подпись, чья-то казнь… Едва Грейвз выныривает на поверхность, чтобы отдышаться, его утягивает в поцелуй обезумевший Криденс. Кончает тот всегда раньше Грейвза, и вслед за выплеснувшимся семенем иссякает круговорот видений.  
  
Грейвз пользуется передышкой и, забыв о нежности, несколькими мощными толчками доводит себя до оргазма.  
  
— Потрясающе, — говорит он чуть слышно. И, уже громче: — Спасибо, Криденс.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили всё-всё обо мне, — отвечает тот. – Вы же вспоминаете?  
  
— Да.   
  
— Я не хочу оставлять вас. Ведь… можно? Мне можно не исчезать потом, когда… когда вы выйдете отсюда?  
  
Обскур, стихийная сила которого превосходит всё, что когда-либо видел Грейвз. Безоговорочно выполняющий всё, что тот прикажет. Согревающий его постель ночами, влюблённый и запутавшийся, кажущийся сломанным, но на деле невероятно стойкий.   
  
— Разумеется, Криденс. Я тоже не намерен тебя оставлять. Ш-ш-ш, теперь можешь уснуть. Вот так, ложись поудобнее.


End file.
